senanfandomcom-20200213-history
John Waleis
'Jann "John" Eduard Waleis '''is a Senanese politician and the incubent 17th President of the Senan Republic. He is the founder of the Independence Party and was born in 1958. He was born in Kingsley Port to middle class parents, who sent him to Bannein School, a private school as he had a high intelligence level and was bullied at most public schools he went to. As a teenager in the early-to mid 1970's, he wanted to devote his life to politics, despite getting told by his father that he is too young. In 1978, he moved to Lovia to study politics at the Nobel University (now the Blackburn University, as of 2008), where he was renowned for his concentration and his knowledge. Biography Early life Jann Eduard Waleis was born in Kingsley Port General Hospital on July 12, 1958 to Eduard Nihol Waleis (1942-) and Maira Waleis (1944-) (née Lenerby). His father was a writer for the Senanese Observer, a major newspaper, and his mother was a teacher at the local high school. Jann was the youngest of three children, having two older brothers, Ronne and Mikael. He developed an interest in reading from the age of three, when he begun reading small words from a newspaper aloud. As a child, he developed some high intelligence and would frequently get bullied at public schools he went to, but in 1966, his parents sent him to Bannein School, in the district of Bannein. Jann thought that Bannein was "strict, but friendly". He had many friends in that school, including many who became famous later in life, eg. Mannri Naey, who is a famous musician. After attending Bannein, he went to Enneian College, around 51 miles from Kingsley Port. Teenage years and move to Lovia When he attended Enneian, he played for the school soccer team. His surprisingly good talent at playing soccer led to people calling him ''Jayner Jann, meaning Speedy John in Senanese. As a 16-17 year old in 1975, he developed an interest in soccer and wanted to become a player for Crown F.C., one of Senan's largest soccer teams. However, he begun losing interest in the career and became interested in politics, despite being scolded by his father for being too young. After completing high school, he moved to Lovia to live with his maternal aunt and uncle, Annei and Jorg. There, he attended Nobel University, now known as Blackburn University in Noble City, where he studied politics, and was renowned for having extreme concentration, and criticized for not having enough fun by some of his peers. In 1977, he met his future wife, an aspiring Senanese photographer by the name of Lyndsey Knay. He also studied literature and history. Return to Senan and career as politician In 1980, he returned to Senan and reconciled with his parents as a mature 22-year old. Jann hasn't seen Lyndsey until 1982. He married her in 1983 after becoming a small-time writer for a local newspaper. Jann became embroiled in New Wave music of the mid-1980s, which he enjoyed listening to and still does to this day. He then quit his job and became a councillor for Kingsley Port City Council, and then a politician. Success came to him in 1997, when he joined the Labor Party. As a politician, he became so successful, that he joined the 2003 presidential election, but failed. He founded the Independence Party in 2004. In 2008, he became the 17th President of Senan. Category:Politician Category:Person Category:President of Senan